Et si Charles Xavier dominait le monde
by Nelja
Summary: Univers Alternatif après la "scène de la plage". Où Xavier choisit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de contrôle psychique pour rendre le monde meilleur. Ou pire. Des fois, il est difficile de dire la différence. Présence de nombreux autres personnages, surtout Magneto.


_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et quelques autres._

_Cette fic est un univers alternatif sur X-Men First Class, un des multiples qui bifurquent à partir de la "scène de la plage" à Cuba. Elle contient des petites références aux autres films de X-men, et un peu aux comics. Demandez-moi, s'il y a des personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas !_

_Rating pour actes d'une moralité douteuse. Lavage de cerveau. Tentative de génocide. Globalement sombre._

_Le titre et "Et si..." vient de la collection d'"univers alternatifs canon" de l'univers des comics._

* * *

"Je t'en prie, Erik, ne fais pas cela..."

Les missiles s'immobilisent une seconde fois dans leur course. Erik fixe Charles avec intensité. "Comment cela peut compter autant pour toi ? Ils veulent nous tuer !"

"Erik, je... oui, je comprends. Pourquoi tu veux qu'ils meurent." Ce n'est pas un mensonge ; il n'en partage rien, mais malgré le casque, Charles saisit bien ses émotions-là. "Mais si tu fais cela, alors nous n'aurons plus jamais de paix. La troisième guerre mondiale sera entre mutants et humains."

"Nous aurions été la quatrième sinon."

"Et nous ne la ferons même pas ensemble. Erik..."

Le temps ne s'est pas immobilisé, mais Erik malgré tout, discute comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. "As-tu été dans leurs têtes ?"

Charles hoche la tête, le coeur battant. Il pense un instant à la violence, à arracher ce casque, à prendre le contrôle, à détruire les missiles... mais Erik lui parle, et il veut croire qu'il est possible de le convaincre. Que c'est pour lui plus qu'un jeu.

Ses protégés et Moira, autour de lui, respectent sa tentative, malgré leur envie évidente d'utiliser la violence comme raccourci.

"Regrettent-ils ?"

"Ils ne savent rien ! Ils doivent croire... que nous sommes une organisation terroriste..." Mauvaise réponse, et le sourire carnassier d'Erik montre qu'il ne compte pas décevoir de telles attentes. Charles ne peut pas lire ses pensées, mais il connaît son ami. "Certains d'entre eux."

Bien trop peu.

Le regard d'Erik sur Charles à nouveau, glacial ; une expression calculatrice qui le frappe en plein coeur. "Très bien. Nous allons jouer selon tes méthodes." Un soupir de soulagement. "Fais-leur savoir."

"Pardon ?"

"Tu penses que tout ceci est juste un malentendu. Fais-leur savoir qui se trouve ici, un agent du FBI, des enfants aux pouvoirs effrayants, qui ont tout fait pour _les_ protéger de la troisième guerre mondiale. Dissipe le malentendu. Et dis-moi s'ils regrettent, maintenant. Dis-moi s'ils nous admirent, ou s'ils nous haïssent."

Bien sûr, Charles peut faire cela. Il a juste peur de la conclusion. Peut-être ne fait-il que gagner quelques secondes. Mais il veut espérer, croire en l'humanité. Même quand ladite humanité a des missiles pointés sur eux et panique très fort.

"Alors ?" demande Erik, presque moqueur.

Charles hausse les épaules, trouvant un fatalisme nouveau dans son échec. Il ne mentira pas. Erik s'en rendrait probablement compte. "Certains d'entre eux. Bien sûr. Pas tous."

Il est à deux doigts de craquer, de demander, sarcastique "Alors, est-ce que tu vas les tuer, maintenant ?" Mais Erik lui demande, la voix grave "Et tu veux sauver ceux-là, bien évidemment ?"

Il veut tous les sauver, mais Erik ne comprendrait pas cela.

"Alors fais en sorte qu'ils soient tous désolés." Charles met quelques instants à comprendre, y parvient pourtant avant qu'Erik expose. "Tu peux faire cela aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Si à partir de ce jour et jusqu'à leur mort ils regrettent d'avoir suivi les ordres, s'ils comprennent la reconnaissance qu'ils nous doivent... alors je laisserai partir tout le monde."

Et bien sûr, il n'était question de laisser mourir personne, mais peut-être Charles aurait-il dû se battre contre Erik ce jour-là. Ou au moins lui mentir. Lui faire croire que c'était vrai, ne créer qu'une influence temporaire. Ne pas détruire les âmes de ces gens, tout intolérants et même cruels qu'ils puissent être.

Même pour que personne d'autre que Shaw ne meure aujourd'hui.

En réalité, il _a_ tué. Deux d'entre eux se sont suicidés le soir même. Mais il ne l'apprendra que longtemps après, bien trop tard pour se demander si le savoir aurait changé quelque chose.

* * *

Erik lui dit, avec une sorte de respect fiévreux, _je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais_.

* * *

Finir de créer l'Institut Xavier - école pour jeunes surdoués, asile pour mutants - avec Erik et les autres est jubilatoire.

Charles peut même se dire qu'il a gagné, ce jour-là, sur cette plage de Cuba. Même si bien sûr, quand il y pense, il sait que c'est faux. On ne peut parler de victoire ni sur Erik, ni sur les armées américaine et russe, ni même sur Shaw, entre moins sur lui-même.

Alors c'est juste qu'il aurait pu perdre infiniment plus.

La nouvelle version de Cerebro surpasse de loin l'ancienne, et il y a bien dans ce monde plus d'enfants qu'ils n'auraient cru qui ont besoin d'apprendre à développer et contôler leurs pouvoirs.

Il y a aussi bien plus de personnes qui ont envie de leur faire du mal.

* * *

_Un instant j'ai eu très peur que nous ne soyons pas tous ensemble._

Raven ne dit pas qui elle aurait choisi, et Charles a promis de ne pas lire ses pensées.

* * *

Quand Raven dévoile le projet de la famille Trask, l'issue la plus rationnelle consiste à rentrer en force dans ses usines, le plus secrètement possible, puis de détruire les Sentinelles de la première à la dernière. Charles sait bien que passer par la voie légale est une utopie ici.

Raven a pris de plus en plus de risques récemment, s'infiltrant dans les groupes anti-mutants sous des dizaines d'identités différentes. Charles voudrait la protéger, mais les temps sont dangereux, il demande à tout le monde plus qu'il n'a le droit de le faire - il ne peut pas vraiment faire une exception pour sa petite soeur.

Charles et Erik ont l'habitude de mener les actions violentes - celles qui sont devenues nécessaires - ensemble. Un lien télépathique leur permet, en quelques instants, d'analyser la situation (ce que Charles fait, principalement, recevant les signaux de tous leurs adversaires), de monter un plan d'attaque (ce qu'Erik fait, principalement, mais parfois, ils ne sentent plus vraiment la différence).

Les gardes sont rapidement maîtrisés, sans aucun dégat grave. Les X-men sont bien entraînés, ils savent que c'est le point le plus important.

Mais soudain, un des robots géants s'anime...

Ils n'étaient pas censés être prêts, a le temps de penser Xavier. Personne ne l'a activé, ce doit être un système automatique, mais aucun des gardes ou même des techniciens ne savait qu'ils existait ! Il est plus facile de réfléchir que d'éviter le rayon qui arrive sur lui - il va mourir ici, donc - mieux vaut que ce soit lui plutôt que les enfants, espérons qu'ils le finiront sans lui, sans autres dommages...

La lumière lui brûle les yeux, et elle était supposée faire bien plus déplaisant... et c'est Erik qui se tient devant lui, semblant dévier le rayon à grand peine, partiellement seulement, et...

Charles s'est rarement senti aussi inutile. Contre des adversaires non-conscients, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un poids mort à protéger. Le rayon ne s'interrompt que quand Havok décompose le robot en fragments de métal.

"Merci." murmure-t-il, honteux. Quel chef d'équipe est-il ?

C'est lui pourtant qui, après, interroge les gardes, fouille leurs esprits, les laissant surpris d'être en vie, surpris de ne pas avoir été torturés, mais toujours morts d'effroi.

Quand ils retrouvent enfin Trask, ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre lui. Pas de prison quand personne n'est encore mort, quand certaines personnes haut placées du gouvernement le paieraient pour qu'ils recommencent. Charles le sait, voudrait l'oublier.

Il les insulte, les traite de monstres, et Xavier sent certains des mutants tout prêts à le tuer, lui donnant raison. Erik, en premier. Non, qu'il ne tue pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont fait.

C'est Angel, cette fois, qui se tourne vers Xavier. "Allez-vous faire... vous savez, comme la dernière fois ? On ne peut pas le laisser recommencer !" Et sa voix plaide presque. Elle est une des plus ferventes partisans des droits des mutants, des droits de se défendre. Elle est cynique mais violente sur les inégalités. Mais elle n'aime pas tuer. Elle n'aimera jamais cela.

Et Xavier non plus, même s'il n'est pas sûr d'aimer beaucoup plus ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Il entre dans l'esprit de Trask, et il y a tant de choses, tant d'intelligence et de ressources, tant d'amour pour sa famille, et bien sûr si on le tuait tout se perdrait, alors qu'il suffirait d'effacer sa haine des mutants... ne tuer qu'une partie de lui, la plus terrible, la seule qui le mérite.

Xavier hoche la tête. Erik sourit, comme s'il pardonnait une faiblesse bien innocente. Les autres mutants ont des expressions qui vont de la déception au respect émerveillé. Mais c'est ce qu'ils attendent de lui. Qu'il les protège, de cette façon.

C'est si facile, et si dangereux.

* * *

_Je le hais, et il méritait de mourir. Mais je vous ai laissé faire, parce que pour moi, devenir une meilleure personne serait un sort tellement pire que la mort._

C'est ce que dira Emma plus tard, plaisantant à moitié.

* * *

Auriez-vous tué Hitler enfant ? Une question de morale classique, mais toujours difficile. Peut-on punir quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore commis ?

Auriez-vous fait d'Hitler enfant une bonne personne ?

Il est difficile de dire non. Il est impossible de dire non.

La difficulté est de savoir qui est Hitler, et Charles n'a jamais lu son esprit, bien sûr, mais il connaît la haine, l'envie de détruire une population entière juste parce qu'ils sont différents, et une voix lui souffle que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais il ne pourrait le justifier à personne, même s'il le voulait.

* * *

Irene lui dit. _J'ai regardé le futur - l'autre futur. Tu as sauvé de nombreuses personnes._ Elle ne lui dit pas _Tu as bien fait._ Charles résiste à la tentation de regarder, de voir si c'est juste parce qu'elle considère que c'est évident.

Il ne demande pas non plus _Une serait assez, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

La première fois que Charles change, définitivement, l'esprit d'un mutant, c'est une petite fille.

Mais c'est elle qui demande, bravement, "Si vous pouvez faire que je ne blesse plus mes parents, n'importe comment, alors..."

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, proclame Erik. Ils comptent bien l'emmener loin de sa maison, lui donner une chance de maîtriser ses pouvoirs par elle-même. Ils peuvent bien juste effacer la mémoire des parents. Mais Charles sait qu'il ne peut pas comprendre à quel point ce qui se cache dans l'esprit de Jean Grey est dangereux.

Encore plus que ce qui vit dans sa tête à lui.

Et c'est d'autant plus difficile que même avec cela, elle est pure et douce et brillante, et c'est douloureux de réaliser que si cela fait une différence c'est parce qu'il a toujours eu une forme de mépris pour ceux dont il a adouci les esprits avant.

"Tu aurais pu faire autrement." murmure Erik. Charles pourrait lui répondre que s'il s'agissait d'une humaine, il n'aurait pas tant d'objections.

Il répond juste, un peu amer. "Peut-être. Mais c'est ce que je fais, maintenant."

* * *

_Si personne n'en meurt, personne n'est blessé, et moins de personnes sont malheureuses, comment peut-on dire que c'est mal ? Quelles raisons peut-on donner ?_

Xavier est incapable de trouver une réponse, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne parvient pas à se convaincre qu'il a tort, même s'il le sait bien.

* * *

Kevin McTaggert est encore différent de Jean, parce qu'il n'a rien demandé.

"C'est ma faute." dit Moira. "Je ne l'ai pas assez aimé."

Sauf que c'est, bien sûr, la faute du père de l'enfant, et des violences qu'il a exercées sur Moira. Et peut-être celle de Xavier aussi, quand il l'a renvoyée au siège du FBI sans mémoire. Ce n'est pas direct, mais sa vie aurait probablement été différente sans cela, les gens qu'elle aurait rencontrés...

Prendre prise sur l'esprit de Kevin est difficile. Il est sans cesse mouvant, glissant, et avant même d'avoir consciemment réalisé quelque chose, son pouvoir a déjà distrait Xavier, l'a fait glisser, a fait griller un transistor du mini amplificateur télépathique que Hank a créé pour remplacer Cerebro en mission...

Ce ne serait pas si terrible si pendant ce temps, Kevin n'était pas en train de s'amuser avec les passants comme un enfant avec ses jouets, sans compter sa façon de posséder tous les corps qui l'intéressent. Il n'avait déjà plus son corps d'enfant quand les X-men sont arrivés, et même si Xavier _sait_ il en est soulagé, il sait que de nombreux X-men auraient hésité, incluant Erik.

Mais Xavier insiste, encore et encore, frénétiquement - il est le plus puissant des télépathes sur Terre - et bientôt enfin, Kevin s'immobilise, s'endort. La pression de sa résistance devient presque supportable.

C'est soigner une maladie mentale, veut se justifier Charles, lui donner l'humanité qui lui manque, qu'il aurait dû avoir. De plus, que faire d'autre ? Aucune prison ne retiendra jamais quelqu'un qui peut altérer la réalité à ce niveau.

C'est à peine plus difficile que de le retenir temporairement.

Moira regarde, indécise, cet enfant qui est maintenant dans un corps d'adulte, qui a tué plusieurs personnes. Charles pourrait rendre les choses plus faciles, ici aussi. Mais il ne le fera pas, à moins que Moira demande. Elle a suffisamment de courage et de bonté et de bonne volonté, et elle peut faire marcher cela, il le faut.

"Merci," dit Moira, "oh, merci..." Xavier n'a pas vraiment envie de prendre cela pour lui.

* * *

_L'aurais-tu fait pour ton propre enfant ?_ demande ensuite Moira, l'air juste curieuse, presque détachée.

_Je ne sais pas._ répond Charles. Il ne peut même pas imaginer.

_Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, mais personne n'aurait fait cela sur les miens._ assure Erik, la voix dure et lointaine.

* * *

"Tu n'aurais pas dû !" s'exclame Erik. "Je... je peux comprendre dans certains circonstances, mais il n'avait encore rien fait !"

"Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois." répond Charles. "C'est même devenu tristement habituel. Apaiser la haine anti-mutants chez les parents de l'enfant. Effacer les souvenirs des scènes les plus douloureuses."

Il sait ce que veux dire Erik, mais il veut l'entendre explicitement. "Mais Jason Stryker est un mutant."

"Oui. Et il avait, même en éliminant les mauvais souvenirs, un noyau de malveillance... si je faisais en sorte que ses parents l'acceptent sans poser de questions, je devais m'attaquer à cela aussi. La situation aurait été potentiellement trop dangereuse, trop inégale sinon."

Si c'est dangereux seulement pour les parents, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Erik n'ose pas le dire, mais il adresse la pensée à Charles directement, personnellement. Il sait qu'il ne l'acceptera pas. Il savait qu'on en arriverait là.

"Pour toi, c'est de pire en pire." murmure Charles, la voix remplie de mépris, et ce n'est pas pour Erik. "Pour moi, c'est juste une fois de plus."

Et une fois qu'on a commencé, qu'on s'est perdu, cesser est une responsabilité plus lourde encore.

Erik le regarde dans les yeux, et Charles a peur qu'il le soupçonne d'avoir modifié son esprit aussi, au début pour le faire rester, ou ensuite...

Mais Erik se contente de le serrer dans ses bras. "Je t'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Nous nous sommes faits l'un l'autre." murmure Charles, et il n'a plus peur que ce soit mal interprété cette fois.

"Non." Erik remue la tête, ses cheveux caressent l'oreille de Charles. "C'est Shaw qui m'a fait, je le crains."

"Si c'était le cas, tu aurais tué tout le monde ce jour-là."

"Nous serions devenus ennemis, donc ?"

_Et peut-être que je pourrais encore me regarder dans un miroir._ pense Xavier, mais il chasse cette idée... parce que malgré cela, ce serait sans doute encore bien plus terrible, de ne pas avoir le soutien d'Erik.

* * *

Celui qui voit commettre des crimes, qui ne les empêche pas, alors qu'il en a la possibilité, que devient-il ?

Celui qui les empêche, en utilisant une terrible violence, sans que personne s'en rende compte, que devient-il ?

Charles ne peut répondre à ces questions.

Mais parfois, partout dans le monde, des débuts de guerres s'arrêtent, sans raison.

* * *

Ororo hésite. _Je... je ne peux pas dire que ce que vous faites est mal, pas vraiment. Mais je sais que je ne veux plus faire partie de cela. J'aime les X-men, professeur. Vous nous avez beaucoup appris. Mais je pars._

Charles le réalise avec horreur, elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir le quitter, loin de là. Juste la seule à avoir eu le courage de lui dire, parce que les autres pensaient que Charles les ferait rester, par tous les moyens à sa dispositions.

Elle n'est pas la dernière non plus.

* * *

"J'ai confiance en toi." dit Erik. "Je sais que tu ne me forcerais pas à rester ; et pour cela, je veux rester."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demande Charles. Il se pose parfois lui-même la question, comment les gens peuvent-ils savoir ? Comment peuvent-ils avoir confiance en lui ? Il ne peut reprocher à personne d'avoir peur de lui. Il soupçonne qu'un jour, tout le monde en sera à ce point.

"Parce que j'ai toujours mes vieilles haines," répond Erik. "Tu sais qu'elles sont là, tu les détestes très certainement, et elles sont toujours là. Je me sentirais si vide sans elles. Je me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs."

"Je ne..." si, empêcher les gens de se haïr, sans leur accord, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait. "Ce n'est pas pareil."

"Parce que tu m'as convaincu de ne tuer plus personne avec Shaw ? Je ne parle pas de télépathie, là, mais... de méthodes classiques. Ta force de conviction."

"Est-ce que cela aurait dû être assez ?"

"Pour empêcher les humains de détruire les mutants ? Je suis persuadé que non, tu le sais bien. Je leur en veux toujours, pour ce qu'ils auraient fait sans toi. C'est juste que... je n'aurais jamais deviné que cela tournerait ainsi."

"Me promettras-tu de ne pas partir ?" demanda Charles, apeuré de ce qu'il vient de dire, d'attendre même la réponse. "Tu sais, par... des méthodes classiques. Juste une promesse."

"Bien sûr." répond Erik.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas non plus envie que la Guerre Froide continue jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais vous ne pouvez pas choisir qui gagne. Le communisme n'est pas une maladie, et... vous avez des préjugés aussi._

Piotr a un des coeurs les plus purs qu'il connaisse, et Xavier a le coeur serré quand il décide de partir, lui aussi.

* * *

Ce n'est pas de la politique de faire en sorte que chacun, quand il ait envie d'en tuer un autre, décide finalement de ne pas le faire. Et avec Cerebro - et une certaine habitude - c'est _possible_.

Sauf ceux qui veulent le tuer lui. Il le comprend. Il le comprend trop bien. Oh, c'est encore de l'orgueil, se mettre à part de l'humanité, même de cette façon. Mais c'est la seule forme de justice qui puisse rester.

Charles aime à penser que certains des anciens X-men ne sont pas persuadés qu'il a tort. Mais ils sont tous partis. Qui a besoin de super-héros maintenant ?

Seul Erik est resté.

"Je te protégerai." Et Xavier ne lui a jamais demandé cela, d'aucune façon. C'est juste, là aussi, de le laisser faire. Il ne tuera personne. Ce sont des mutants qui viendront l'attaquer. Ce sont les enfants de Charles, et ceux d'Erik, d'une certaine façon.

Cela viendra, tôt ou tard. Si personne ne le tue, la vieillesse finira par le prendre. Il a déjà perdu ses cheveux.

Il ne saura donc pas ce que deviendra la génération suivante, des enfants élevés sans haine et sans violence. Il ignore, pour tous les pouvoirs qu'il a, s'ils créeront sans avoir besoin d'influence extérieure une société meilleure ou si cet intermède rendra le monde encore pire, fera exploser les tensions réprimées.

Mais une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui répète sans cesse qu'il mettrait une fin à son contrôle s'il voulait vraiment savoir ; que malgré toutes ses grandes justifications sur le fait qu'il n'empêchera personne de l'arrêter il n'est qu'un tyran monstrueux qui espère mourir avant qu'on lui montre qu'il avait tort jusqu'au bout.


End file.
